Heart of Sacrifice
by northern484
Summary: The Dark forest has attacked and only an unlikely ally can help, a twoleg soldier named Ryan, will they have what it takes, or will they fail and the clans are lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

Heart of Sacrifice

Welcome all to my first Warriors fan fic. Ok the story starts at a gathering that is attacked by the dark forest. 8 cats are turned to twolegs to find help to fulfill a prophecy;

"_Find the one with the heart of sorrow and release his Demons." _The clans fate rests in the 8 of them. Corny prophecy? Yes? No? You pick. All reviews welcome up to hot ember flames from campfire put out. Thx everyone.

CHAPTER 1 Eye of the Storm

Chaos raged through the Island as the gathering storm and attack broke out. Dovewing was terrified of the sight; the dark forest had finally attacked. Dark shadows plowed into cats: a large one slamming into her. The she-cat jumped up and stared down the two dark cats. One of them was Antpelt, a warrior that Ivypool said died in the dark forest.

Dovewing dived for the dead warrior's legs. The rain made the ground slippery. She rolled on her back and slid under him and knocked his legs out from under him. However, she stopped sliding and he landed on top of her. He sprang off of her and landed on Dovewing again. Antpelt was about to make the killing blow when a silvery pelt tackled the warrior.

"Never attack my sister!" A voice said. _Ivypool! _Dovewing stumbled up and limbed to her sister. Her pelt was matted with mud and blood of the ghosts that were relived for the attack. Cats formed around the sisters; Firestar, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Greystripe, Crowfeather and Hollyleaf. Everyone else ran back to their camps, leaving the 8 surrounded. One cat padded to them, one that was broad shouldered and had scars all over his muzzle. Tigerstar.

"So, Firestar, I said I would have my revenge, now it's complete. He mewed, his eyes glittering with the evil in him. "Prepare to DIE!" He yowled as he jumped, claws extended, at Firestar. But a lighting bolt stopped him, landing on the circle of cats. They were gone.

The group woke in a clearing with trees surrounding it. Three cats padded up to them. One was a she-cat with a blueish fur color, one was a golden tom like lionblaze but with the neck fur ruffled like a lion. The last was a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat that had a mottled face.

"You have come to starclan to hear our message." The blue cat said. Firestar stood up.

"What is it Bluestar?" He asked. Bluestar's eyes grew wide and she spoke in a deeper voice.

"_Find the one with the heart of sorrow and release his Demons."_ She meowed.

"You must leave your cat forms and become twolegs to find the one who fits the prophecy." mewed lionheart.

"The fate of the clans depends on It, Good luck. They are near the lake, something tha twolegs call a ranch." Spottedleaf said.

"Wait! What?" the 8 of them yowled before Disappearing.

Ryan Colbolt POV

Ryan sat in the living room of his family's ranch house watching the storm rage outside. The night being lit up with the lightning, followed by the loud clap of thunder. Ever since he can back from his tour, he'd flinch at a loud noise. Why? After Afghanistan, his life was different. Before, he'd play call of duty with his nephew but now he couldn't stand the gunfire and explosions. His niece always read books about animals. Her newest one was warriors, a book about cats living in "clans".

"Hey, you ok?" a familiar voice said. Ryan turned and saw his brother Nick. Short, blond hair with bangs getting in his eyes all the time. He wore a band t-shirt, The Color Morale. They always listened to them. He wore that along with a pair of relaxed fit jeans for working the ranch. Ryan shook his head.

"Yeah, man, I'm fine. It's just, hard to get use to again." He heard a new noise, someone screaming in terror. He turned to his brother. "You hear that?" he whispered.

"Yeah, come on, grab your rifle, it might be that cougar after someone." Nick answered. Putting on his boots, Ryan went to the gun case. He grabbed his .22 rifle and Nick's shotgun.

"Here." Ryan said handing him the gun. They ran out the door. The air was hot but the rain cooled off Ryan. The scream was louder towards the stables. "Come on!" Ryan yelled over the thunder. They started into the forest. At the east end of the ranch, was Lake Angel flier, Named after the B-17 Their Dad flew in World War II.

They broke through the clearing near the lake. A girl by about 19 was crying with scratches all over her arms and legs. She had a t-shirt that was stained with mud and blood. Her jeans were torn and full of holes and tears.

"Watch my back, and cover me." Ryan told Nick. 

"This Ain't Afghanistan, Ryan." Nick complained, but he ignored his brother. Ryan walked to the girl. She tucked in to a ball making her smaller when she saw him. 

"Sh, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help you, don't worry." Ryan soothed as he started to lift her up. She passed out as he started walking to Nick.

"Who is she?" Nick asked when he made it to him. Ryan shrugged.

"I don't know. But we won't find out if we don't head back to the house, she looks pretty bad." Ryan told him. "let's go" he said over his shoulder as he headed to the house.

Author Note:

All right. Here's Ryan's history.

Ryan is 21 years old. He'd just returned from Afghanistan three months ago. He was a National Guard member that was deployed. He's one of 4 out of his 6 man squad left. He has buzz cut hair with a Mohawk down the middle that's dyed blue. He's 6' 2".

If anyone can guess who the Girl they found is, you win a role in the story!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: They're real?

RYAN'S POV

Most of the night was spent patching up the strange girl that Ryan and Nick found in the clearing near their stables. They found that she had ash colored hair that ended at her chin, had greenish amber eyes that was strange, but not uncommon to Ryan. That and this wasn't your average 19 year old. All throughout the time he treated her wounds she mumbled names or what he thought was names, like "Ivypool, and Whitewing" and some others. His niece came to him about her.

"Who's that girl in your room? Had a "friend" Last night?" she asked, with a smirk on her face. Ryan gave her a stern look.

"NO! Me and Nick found her in deer clearing last night. She was wet and cold and had severe scratches to her legs and arms; didn't you notice the bandages on her or the sheets on the couch where I slept last night?" He said with an annoyed voice. She had a dumbfound face on her features.

"You found her in Deer clearing?" Peyton said with a small voice. Her uncle shook his head.

"Well look who just caught up!" Nick said coming out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes and bacon. "I thought I had to help Ryan draw a picture." Peyton gave a huff.

"Why are you two always double teaming me?" she said with her two uncles snickering.

"OH yeah, you're definitely your mother's daughter." Ryan said, putting on his hat. "Well, I've got to get the horses back in the corral from Colt Cliff; they haven't been in for three days." He said and then pointed to Peyton. "And you've just been added to the job."

15 minutes later

Ryan and Peyton had saddled there horses and had mounted for Colt Cliff. The air was cool but damp from last night's storm. They rode past Rattlesnake point, and Ryan asked something.

"So, how's those warrior books you read?" he asked with suspicion. Peyton called back over her shoulder.

"They're so awesome! Especially the new ones, the Omen of the stars." She said. Ryan sighed.

"Is there any of the cats named Ivypool, or Whitewing?" He asked. Peyton stopped her horse.

"Yeah, Ivypool is Dovewing's sister and Whitewing's their mother. Why are you asking?"

_Damn! Why I'd I have to ask!_ Ryan yelled mentally.

"The girl I patched up was mumbling those names the whole time I was looking after her. They sounded like the names you talk about at-"He was interrupted by a yell near them. The Ex-Soldier dismounted his horse and grabbed his binoculars from his belt. He spotted three people.

One was a man, by the looks of him, the same age as Ryan. His hair was a red amber color. The other was a silver color with dark stripes that looked dyed in. they were being attacked by a woman that had white, black and orange hair.

_Great, why are we finding all sorts of people there? _Ryan shook the curiosity away. He turned to Peyton. "Go back to the ranch and get Nick and the jeep!" He yelled. Peyton opened her mouth to argue, but shut it and rode back to the house.

Ryan took a deep breath. _Remember your training. _He check his knife, the 5 inch combat knife he was giving when was deployed shinned in the morning sun. He sheathed the blade and ran to the fight.

Lionblaze's POV

Fighting as a twoleg was as hard as Lionblaze thought. They didn't have claws but these worked. Mapleshade came at him with bloodthirsty eyes glowing. One of her 'paws' hit him in the face sending him to the ground. She grabbed his throat and closed it from air. Lionblaze tried desperately to push her off but to no avail.

_Oh starclan, not yet! _He thought. But then the choking stopped, he sat up and saw his attacker have another twoleg cut her throat open. Blood pulsated as Mapleshade fell limp, and back to the dark forest.

The twoleg that saved him had weird pelts that covered him to keep warm, like what Lionblaze and Jayfeather had on. His 'fur' was covered by a round thing on the top.

"Hey, you okay? You ain't hurt or anything, right?" the twoleg asked him. Lionblaze shook his head.

"No, I'm fine, wait! Where's my brother?" he asked, panicking.

"Right here." Came a voice. Lionblaze looked behind him and saw Jayfeather, Grass sticking to the twoleg pelts on him, climbing the hill. "You killed Mapleshade?" He asked, then his sightless eyes landed on the twoleg.

JAYFEATHER POV/ RYAN WAR FLASHBACK

Jayfeather noticed the Twoleg that saved Lionblaze stared at him, reading him. Jayfeather, in turn, peered into his mind. Instantly, all sorts of memories of the twoleg's were being seen by him. One caught his attention the most, one of him sliding off of a vine-like thing from a huge monster that _flew._ He grabbed something that was hanging from his body. It's 'paws' took hold of it.

Jayfeather now knew about things that he never knew before. The twoleg's mind now became his mind for the memory.

SGT. Ryan Colbolt

Nat. Guard Third battalion, Bravo Company, Item squad.

Ryan sat on the APC "little hound" eating a ration bar and an ear bud in his ear. He flipped through the IPod's contends trying to find a song. An arm nudged him from his search. He looked from his IPod to his right and found Striker looking at him, having his other ear bud in his left ear. His helmet in his lap along his M4.

"You think we're moving out soon?" Striker asked. Ryan shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope not" Ryan answered, turning back to the IPod. He found the song that he was looking for. "Firebreather" by Thrice. Ryan and Striker, huge fans of Thrice, sang along

Tell me are you free

Tell me are you free

In word or thought or deed

Tell me are you free

Where the gallows stand

Little did they know most for their company was listening in on the two singing.

And bullets lance the bravest lungs  
>We fold our hands and hold our tongues<p>

Tell me are you free  
>When the fear falls on you<br>Tell me are you free  
>When the fear falls on you<p>

Tell me are you free  
>Tell me are you free<br>In word or thought or deed  
>Tell me are you free<br>While the gallows stand

And bullets lance the bravest lungs  
>Will I fold my hands or hold my tongue<p>

Or let the flames lick at my feet  
>Or breathe in fire and know I'm free<br>Flames will rise and devour me  
>Oh, to breathe in fire and know I'm free<p>

Know I'm free!

The two laughed and Ryan put away the IPod and then people started clapping and cheering. Their CO came to the front of the crowd.

"All right, thanks for the concert, but we are move out. We're Oscar mike!" he yelled, grabbing the grip of his M16. The company moved out to the next town.

JAYFEATHER POV AFTER SEEING THE Memory

Jayfeather stared at him, but there was something very strange, he could see! He looked at his twoleg paws, no, hands. He could see the color of the grass, his hands and blue sky.

"You ok Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked, worried. Jayfeather looked at his brother, doing something that he never done before, or at least not for a long time. He smiled.

"Lionblaze, I can see you. I can see everything!" he told him. A cough and rumbling made him look to the twoleg, Ryan. A monster pulled up to them, green in color. A man jumped out.

"So more people here." The other man said, and then his gaze fell on mapleshade, her body still warm. A girl came from the other side. She had blond hair that was past her shoulders. She had on pink and blue pelts.

"Who are you guys?" she asked. Jayfeather answered her.

"I'm Jayfeather, and this is Lionblaze, we are from- "

"Thunderclan?" she interrupted him. Surprise pricked from all of them. Lionblaze was taken back.

"h-how would you know that?" he asked, voice shaking.

"I'll explain when we get back to the house. Oh, and I'm Peyton." Peyton told them. The other introduced themselves.

"I'm Nick," the blond one introduced himself. "And this is my brother, Ryan." He finished, pointing to Ryan.

"Why are you here?" Ryan asked. Jayfeather told him the whole story about the dark forest attacking the gathering and the quest that starclan sent them on. Peyton stared at him with a look of as if the moon fell right in front of her.

"OH. MY. GOD! They're real?" she said fainting. They all stared at the girl lying on the ground.

"Well that was interesting" Nick said picking her up and putting her in the monster. "you coming?" he asked Ryan. Ryan nodded.

"Yeah, I have to, Hound trotted back to the stables when I dismounted to help these guys." Ryan answered. The ride back to their 'house' was actually more comforting than Jayfeather thought it would be. After a while, they came to the house. It had three floors as Ryan called them. They exited the jeep and entered it. The first room was large with three long brown colored things that you could sit on.

"It's called a couch." Nick told him, Setting Peyton on one of them. "These are really- "a shriek stopped him midsentence. Ryan came to the top of the stairs.

"You'll never guess who's up." He told them.

**A/N:**

Alright, if you didn't understand what has happened here it is.

Jayfeather, after he saw he memory of Ryan and Striker his power granted him sight.

Striker, he's essential to the way that Ryan is. And the reason is he's one of the two that died in his squad.

All right, CH3 will be out soon so good night folks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back, but no reviews last chapter? Come on; throw me a bone, Er, squirrel or something. Please? Oh and now you'll find out who the girl that Nick and Ryan found. Let's get this show on the road.**

**CHAPTER 3 Awakening**

"You'll never guess who's up." Ryan said from the top of the stairs. Everyone looked at him; Nick and The two found on the ranch ran up the stairs. Lionblaze spoke.

"I think I know who that is!" He said, with hope. They walked down the hallway that the bedrooms were. Another scream came from Ryan's room. As they pasted Dylan's room, he was sleeping with his headphones. _Figures_. They made it to the room they put the girl in. Ryan stopped at the door and turned to the people behind him.

"Only one of you can come in with me, who's it gonna be?" He asked.

"Me." Lionblaze said. "I was her mentor if I'm right." Ryan only nodded and turned the knob on the door. When he entered the room a pillow came and hit him in the face.

"OOF!" he exhaled, and fell to the floor to avoid the other pillow, which hit Lionblaze. Ryan stood back up and looked at the girl. She stood on the side of the bed, clenching the bandages on her left arm, her green, amber eyes displaying pain and fear. She was a head shorter than Ryan. Lionblaze talked to her.

"Dovewing, it's me Lionblaze!" He said to her in a soothing voice, she cocked her head.

"Lionblaze? Wa- where are we and why did starclan have to make us twolegs?" Dovewing asked him, sitting back on the bed and tears rolled down her cheeks. Lionblaze walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It must be important to save the clans, or we wouldn't be here." He paused and looked at Ryan with Dovewing giving him a fearful look.

"Who are you?" the wounded girl asked. Ryan lifted the brim of his hat to show his face.

"My name's Ryan. Welcome to Blazing Sky Ranch." He said. "And, I'm not trying come as demanding. But, you three have a lot to explain. You have Peyton riled up because you, I don't know." He said to them both. He walked and gestured to the door. "Come on if you can." Dovewing got up, wobbly, but balanced and walked to the door.

"Yes I'm coming. I need to see who is here." She said pushing past him. She lost her footing and nearly fell, but Ryan caught her in time. He stood her back up and supported her by putting her arm around the back of his neck. They made it to the stairs, with help from Lionblaze; they made it to the living room and sat Dovewing down on one of the couches.

"Jayfeather! Where are you?" Lionblaze called for him. He came from the kitchen, with a sandwich in hand.

"Nick showed me where you keep your food. He's making some for all of us. But this," Jayfeather said, handing Dovewing the sandwich. "Eat this; it'll keep your strength. What's wrapped around her arms?" the grayed haired man asked Ryan.

"When me and Nick found her in Deer Clearing, she was scratched up pretty bad, like someone clawed her up bad. I cleaned and bandaged her wounds." He explained. "I thought something was up when she was mumbling names, Ivypool and Whitewing." Dovewing gasped and the names.

"Where's Ivypool?" Asked Dovewing, panicking.

"Whoa, Whoa! Calm down. She must be around here somewhere." Nick said, coming out of the Kitchen. In his hands was a platter of sandwiches. "But you all most be hungry, eat up." All of the newcomers stared at the food they took.

"What is this?" Lionblaze asked, poking the bread. Jayfeather was moving around the lettuce and Dovewing was giving the one Jayfeather gave her a curious sniff.

"It's called a sandwich, and the top and bottom is bread. It's all edible, trust me." Nick said with half of on of them in his mouth. They all took a small bite, then inhaled them and grabbed another one. After their third one, they stopped eating and their stomachs were a bit larger.

"That's better; we haven't eaten since before…." Dovewing said, trailing off.

"Before whatever gave you those scratches?" Ryan asked her. She only shook her head. With strength she didn't have before, she walked out of the house to the front porch.

"What's wrong with her?" Lionblaze asked Jayfeather. He shook his head.

"I think the battle was to much for her, and she's,…" It seemed that he couldn't find the right word.

"I think that I know what's wrong with her." Ryan said. "It happened to me when I came home from my deployment." Lionblaze and Jayfeather looked at him confused. Nick then had a face of understanding and nodded to the cats-turned-human to leave but Ryan put his hand up in a stop signal. "No, they need to know." He said. 

"No, they need to know." He said. 

**A/N: OK! I'm sorry for the wait, school and life in general delayed me. Eaglestar, review or PM me of your role, As a Ranch hand for the ranch, or a squad member of Ryan's since you won the Contest. **

**Ok! Northern out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back from problems with computers, finals from school and just plain life. I'll try to update as fast as possible **

CHAPTER 4

Relit Hope

Dovewing ran from the house and into the surrounding area. The 'ranch' was a good place to get lost in, something she wanted to happen, good enough to never be found. Her new legs were wobbly and she fell on a fallen log, making sharp pain travel through her left leg, causing her to limp. She passed two dens, a stable with some horses and one that had heat radiating from it and a twoleg dunking a curved, red thing into water.

"Hey missy, you ok?" the twoleg asked, making Dovewing limp faster. She went to the end of the clearing with the ranch and entered the forest. She ran till she came to a large pine tree and she collapsed, sobbing.

"Why Starclan!" she screamed to the sky, "Why have you let this go this far?" she curled up into a ball under the tree and sat there and cried to sleep. 

**Three hours later… **

"Dovewing!" Ryan called outon Hound, his roan horse. Nick rode next to him on Mick, his palomino.

"She's not by the barn, and she not back at the house." He reported, in defeat. "She's gone to far to look for her tonight, Ryan. Wait till the morning." Ryan only shook his head.

"No, it's my fault she's gone, you head back." He said dismounting Hound and gave Nick the reins. "I'll look on foot for her." 

"What about the wolves near glass point?" His brother asked. Ryan flipped a bag on his saddle open and pulled a .308 hunting rifle out of it.

"Dad's old rifle should be able to take a few dogs." Ryan answered to his brother. Nick still looked uncertain.

"All right, but if you're not back by midnight, I'm coming to find you." He said turning Mick and Hound back home, and Ryan set for the other side of the ranch. He came to the blacksmith shop where his uncle Harley fixed most of the ranch from.

"Ryan!" His uncle yelled to him, waving at him. Ryan came over to him and sat on a stump in front of the building. "You know there's a strange girl runnin' around the Ranch right?" Ryan stood bolt upright.

"Where did she go Harley?" Ryan demanded.

"She headed toward Glass Point. You ain't heading up there, are you?" His uncle said, taking his black flat brimmed hat to show grey hair covered with dirt and soot.

"I have to, I'm the reason she ran." He said starting to run to the east.

"Wait! Ryan! Ah Damn it." Harley muttered and returned to his job.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

It was nine o'clock when Ryan got to the foot of Glass point. The sun set an hour ago and the night chill was setting in. He pulled the Remington off his back and loaded five rounds in the rifle. He started up a small path made by horses to the top, slowly made his way up the path, Rifle shouldered. He heard a scream engulf the still air. _Dovewing!_

Ryan sprinted up the path to where the scream came from. There, she was surrounded by a pack of five grey wolves. They surrounded her with her back to a fir tree.

"Hey, you big ugly dogs! Come and get me!" Ryan shouted. Two turned and can after him. He raised the rifle and fired. One round in his chest. It fell dead. But before he could pull back the bolt, the second one jumped on him, knocking it away from him. He grabbed the wolf by the legs just to keep it from biting his neck. He kneed it in the stomach and it was stunned long enough for Ryan to break its neck. Moving it's body off him, he crawled to his rifle and chambered another round.

"Ah! Help!" Dovewing screamed as the other wolves closed in on her as she was attempting to climb the tree. Ryan got up and fired another round, it hitting a more black than grey wolf. He pulled the bolt back but it came out of the receiver making the metal bolt and his fist connect to his face. Now one of the last wolves came at him, howling like mad at the thought of extra food.

It jumped on him and bit him in the right arm. Now with one arm to fight with and losing blood, Ryan was fighting a losing battle. A screech broke the air, more of a battle cry than fear. A dark figure tackled the wolf on him and heard Dovewing say something but everything went black.

**JAYFEATHER'S POV**

Jayfeather pulled on the 'coat' that Nick gave him to wear for the cold. The horse he was riding shifted and nearly made him fall off. He was in the corral where Nick was teaching him and Lionblaze how to ride them. The horse he rode was a Jet black one called out to the other horse, which Lionblaze was making it go forward at a walk to Jayfeather.

"This is something, eh?" Lionblaze asked Jayfeather. Jayfeather nodded.

"Now," Nick said on the sorrel horse he was on. "Move the reins like you're walking him, but kick 'em a bit and they'll start galloping." Nick said as he showed them and they tried it. It was thrilling, yet fearful. As they stopped, a loud bang filled the air and echoed through the air. Nick's horse reared up and set back down.

"God Damn it Ryan!" Nick said and started to the gate. "Come on! Follow me!" He called to them. Jayfeather and Lionblaze followed suit and they galloped through the ranch and to a rock cliff. They past by the moors of Windclan, which Jayfeather felt defeat. They came to a clearing with a small path going up to the top of the cliff. The horses easily climbed up the path. Another clearing came to view, even without the smell of a cat, Jayfeather could smell blood. Nick dismounted and Lionblaze and himself followed suit. Bodies of wolves were around a tree that had bloodied bandages that were still moist.

"What happened?" Lionblaze asked Nick, which only shook his head.

"It looks like he fought a pack of wolves." he said crouching, moving the neck of the one he was over. "He lost his rifle for a minute, but he killed it." Jayfeather saw some grass nearby, which looked like there was something on it. He walked over to it and found a long stick like thing in the grass.

"Nick!" Jayfeather called, he came to him and picked up the stick.

"Ryan's rifle, not good." Nick said. "We need to- "A voice called

"Hello?" Nick stood up and walked to a tree and called back.

"Hello? Have you seen my brother?" he asked the voice. A figure came out of the trees near Jayfeather.

"He's fine, but you have to come with me, or he won't live." She said, in a familiar voice, Jayfeather went out on a limb.

"Hollyleaf?" He asked her. She turned to him.

"Jayfeather?" she asked, stepping forward to him. He nodded.

"Well, we can have a reunion later; we have to get to my brother." Nick said, nodding to Hollyleaf.

"Follow me, there's a cave where me and Meringue carried him." she said. "Who?" Lionblaze asked his sister. "A rouge that helped me that was changed to a twoleg too." She answered. They stayed silent for awhile until an dark hole in the cliff side was seen. "Hold on," nick said, pulling a stick out of a pocket in his legpelts or jeans, or whatever they'd called them. "It makes it easier to see." He explained as he twisted one end, making a light shine from it. He entered the cave and the rest followed him. They came to a clearing that looked like people were around recently. "Hello?" Lionblaze called out, next to Nick. "Who are you?" a voice said in the darkness.

A/N: ok, it's not very good, but at least I got it out. I'll try to get more chapters out quickly but as it pains me to say; I can't make any solid promises. And yes it's a cliff till the next chap. Northern out. 


End file.
